Grinsley Gunsborough
Grinsley Gunsborough, later renamed Grinsley Gumsburrow in the sequel, is a recurrent antagonist and an important member of the Grinning Darns Army in the hack and slash platform action Noitu Love games, created by Joakim Sandberg (Iconoclasts). Grinsley is the financial manager of the Army and one of the most smart Darns among the army. History Grinsley was one of the first creations of professor Darnacus Damnation, and the one that would help him to build his army up. He would program him with accountant data and make him go charge to the army financial problems. At the end, Grinsley turned in a successful businessman that managed not only financial problems, but is the one in charge to get weapons and materials for the army, laundering money and transport weapons and troops. He also joined in the battle against the hero Noitu Love, and turned in a recurring foe for him afterwards. ''Noitu Love'' The game takes place in the final confrontation of the Darn Army against Noitu Love, and Grinsley took place in it too. After destroying the master of the Cementery Base, Grinsley took the chance to take advantage of the situation and destroy Peacekeepers League using some sort of Nuclear Arm. Fearing of a potent nuclear warfare, Lori tells Noitu about the situation and sends him in a rocket to Grinsley's personal blimp. After travelling through the spike-infected blimp, Noitu reaches to Grinsley's command room where he was waiting for him. After telling Noitu and Lori his plan, Grinsley decides to show what the Nuclear Arm really was, not a bomb, but a literally giant Arm that he attaches to his body, and decides to use it against Noitu and kill him once and for all. However, all ended with Grinsley's destruction and his blimp crashing to the ground. After Darnacus' presumed death, Grinsley remained death for a long time, until his revival was needed for more dire causes almost one hundred years before. ''Noitu Love 2'' When Darnacus' crazed AI Tango bestowed judgment against mankind, he decided to revive the old Darn Army for his genocide plans, Grinsley included. He not only gave him back his blimp, but all the troops and power he had before in order to move the Darns the battle. In this game, he co-worked with a new Darn General called Sleeper Breakman, who move troops and unedeed resources in land. However, they were both intercepted by Almond in an area that turned in some Old West desert, thanks to Tango's tower time machines, and new Peacekeeper's star called Xoda Rap was sent in order to finish with the Darns. Grinsley was the first in intercept Xoda flying to his blimp, and goes to battle using his old weapon, the nuclear arm. However, Grinsley and Breakman were both destroyed by Xoda, this time forever. Personality Grinsley has a stereotypical English businessman personality. He is fancy and likes to wear the expensive clothes despite being a robot. He is over confident and treats his enemies with class and respect, despite not feeling true respect of them just to sound more classy. He trends to use the word Marvellous for almost everything he says, thing that annoys all sentient members of the Darn Army, including Darnacus himself. Hidden with his fancy words and looks, hides a true evil individual whose intentions and loyalty to obey Darnacus and vanish mankind are genuine, and has no hesitations in doing damage to everyone who opposes the army. Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Comedy Villains Category:Wealthy Category:Businessmen Category:Egotist Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Terrorists Category:Minion Category:Homicidal Category:Fighters Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Revived Category:Deceased Category:Military Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Embezzlers